Flames and Descendants
by Kajune
Summary: After the death of his friend, Giotto awaits for a chance to get revenge on the descendant of a traitor. 6918
1. Prologue

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Angst

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OCness. OC.

**Summary **: After the death of his friend, Giotto awaits for a chance to get revenge on the descendant of a traitor. 6918

* * *

**Prologue**

The man with blonde hair stood between the flames surrounding the room, as he gazed down at the body of a dead man. All his life has he been trying to protect this person, and in the end his foolishness led this man to his death. He knew that he would be following him soon, if he did not get out of this burning house.

That is exactly why he is not leaving.

It was his fault this once beautiful house is now in flames and the walls of this kitchen are covered in blood. He did it, by trusting a man who was as cruel as Hades himself. The man lying dead, no, his friend had tried to make him change his mind, make him lose trust in the younger male. He didn't listen, despite all the years they have spent together, he refused to listen to him whenever it's about the other man.

The flames soon reach him, and as they burn his still form, his emotionless face and clean clothing, the one with blue hair stands outside the building and watches as it takes the life of his most hated person. He laughs in delight as he knows that this man is more of a fool than he thought. To die just like that when something as weak as flames shouldn't be able to hurt him that easily.

His smirk stays intact with his face as he decides to take off, leaving the building that will soon be the resting place of his ex-boss.


	2. The Ghost

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**The Ghost**

_**Five hundred years later**_

A blue-haired teenager walks along the streets of a peaceful town with a little girl's hand clinging onto his. They have just bought a new house on a land that used to belong to another house, that was burned down many years ago. Some say it was an accident, some say it was suicide, some also say that it was God's will. Unafraid, Mukuro approaches the newly built house and enters it, never releasing his sister's gentle hand once.

The place was built very beautifully, with some similarities to the previous house just to make it look a bit old fashion. It does suit them very much, and now that everything is moved in Mukuro decides to take his little sister to the bathroom to wash up.

Neither do know anything about a ghost that haunts this land, and it is watching them with raging eyes, because it knows who they are. Or in other words...

Who are they the descendants of.

* * *

Mukuro finally parts from his sister, allowing her to run to her new bedroom as he changes his clothes. Really, he must take her to a beach someday or she will splash more and more water all over him. With his new white shirt and black trousers on, Mukuro puts on a pair of socks before running around the place, scanning each room to see how perfect it really is.

He loves what he sees, but once he reaches the kitchen, he is startled to see a writing on the wall. The letters seem to be written in blood.

_I WILL GET YOU BACK_

Mukuro gulps at the sentence, and starts to fear for his sister's sake. She does not know anything about the rumors of this land and she will never know. He has been keeping secrets from her all her life and a mysterious writing isn't going to ruin that. Forcibly, he brings a towel to the wall and quickly rubs it clean. Later, he uses water to wash it all off properly. He can't let his five year old sister know the truth about most things, and even if this place is haunted, he cannot just move out and make his sister more exhausted and annoyed.

She is a sweet little girl who is very lovely, although she can be a little too hyper and innocent at times she is only a young girl. A girl who's parents are dead. Mukuro knows how it happened, since he watched as death took them away. It was horrible, but he does not want to think about it, as it makes him shiver and feel uneasy. With the great responsibility, he must stay strong and well protective of his sister, Chrome.

Mukuro later dashes out of the clean kitchen when he hears his sister crying in pain. Not once has she done that before, but now hearing it Mukuro runs at full speed to find that she has fallen down the long staircase. Her head is bleeding from the back and she is a few steps above the floor. He is unsure how high she had fallen but no matter what, he will immediately call an ambulance.

The ghost who caused this suffering, watches as his main target calls for help through a small device and slightly panic as the little girl holds onto his arm, not wanting to part from him again. However, the ghost will not let her have what she wants.


	3. Memories

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Memories**

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrives and a few men enter the house and picks up the little girl once they spot her. She is taken to the truck as fast as possible. Mukuro watches as they exit the front door along with Chrome, and as he runs over to follow them, the door suddenly shuts itself and is locked. He then starts hitting it as hard as he can, but the door did not budge nor open. Those who were on the outside could not hear the sound of bashing, as the crying girl started to panic.

Her brother was not with her.

They ignored her cries the best they could and brought her into the vehicle, before getting on it and driving off. She had to be healed, no matter what. Mukuro in the meantime was starting to panic himself as things started to get weird. The door wouldn't open, and his hands, his hands were hurting badly from all the hard banging. He then threw his body against the door only to earn him the feeling of a broken shoulder, and see how unscratched the door was.

As much as he didn't want to believe in supernatural stuff, he was going to now. The rumors about this place might be true, but why would something happen now when nothing like this has ever happened before? He and his sister are innocent people, who have done nothing bad in their entire lives. So why? Why is this happening?

Mukuro has done nothing but what's right. No smoking, no drinking, no going to bars or dressing up inappropriately. He has done nothing illegal and his sister is definitely nothing but a good girl. His parents are no different, he is sure of that. But knowing this as a fact still doesn't help him solve the problem.

Why is he being treated this way?

The ghost, who's hair is blond and eyes still filled with hatred and anger watches as the clueless teenager gets up and heads for the kitchen. Perfect. Let him suffer at his final resting place.

_Flash back_

_"No, Giotto, stop!" Yelled a red-haired man, as he squeezed the shoulder of his childhood friend. Giotto eyes showed no fear or worry, and his expression only showed how confident he was with his actions. "It's alright, G. He's a good man, I know it." He pulls his shoulder back and heads for the man awaiting for him just outside. He has a nice smile and a funny hairstyle, and he is surely trust-worthy. The conversation however, does not end there while G. keeps chasing Giotto to make him change his mind. _

_"Stop it now!" Giotto shakes his head, and pushes his friend out of his way, before approaching the front door. That was when, it was clear, that their trust had been broken._

_End of flash back_

The ghost frowns, after remembering the regretful thing he had done centuries ago. He should have listened to his friend, like he always does. Now he is forever gone, well, actually, they can still see each other again, but he hasn't got the guts to go to the other world until, he has exact his revenge.

_Flash back_

_"My name is Demon Spades." The young man introduces, without a hint of hesitation in his tone. His genuine smile lacks the motive to go away and his eyes gleam such beauty. It's not as if he is attracted to him, but he seems so trust-worthy and friendly. Giotto returns the smile and, he does what seems to be a sign of trust, when he shakes the other's hand._

_End of flash back_

Years, has he been waiting to see Demon Spades again. To make him suffer greatly like the way G. did when he died. Even though he can not do anything to D. Spades now, he can still hurt his descendants. It makes him sick knowing that he has a woman of his own, and a child who created this boy and girl centuries later. No matter who they are on their own, they are still as filthy as their ancestor so he will punish them for D. Spades' sin.

It is the only way he can avenge his friend's death.


	4. Lover

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Lover**

Giotto, confused, but delighted nonetheless, watches as Mukuro collapses to his knees crying. Yelling, he does before throwing the device away, causing to smash into bits. Tears drop down from his watery eyes as his heart seems to have been shattered. While being deep in though, Giotto was unable to do anything to the trapped teenager, but seeing that he is hurt anyway, he is satisfied.

He still wonders what had happened, but he also has an idea of what might of happened. His sister is dead. The girl he seemed to care about so much, died on her way to the hospital. Giotto wasn't planning to kill her, well, not yet maybe. But once she was out of this house he could do nothing to her. His spirit was bound to this land and if she was gone, she was free. Something must of happened outside, or Giotto miscalculated something.

However, he denies that. The girl fell only five steps, and despite the intense bleeding ,she should of been able to live.

Guess he really was wrong.

Mukuro lies himself on the floor, still crying in tears, and much to the ghost's surprise, he is in the same pose as G. when he died. Curled up to one side, with his hands in the exact same position on the exact same spot. This starts to worry Giotto, who dislikes the sinful boy being anywhere near G.'s final resting place. Although it is a different room, the kitchen was built right on top of the previous one with a similar design.

So you could say it is the same room.

As Mukuro begins to calm down shortly after, very slowly, the front door is smashed opened. Entering the house, is a black-haired teenager who carries a pair of silver and shiny tonfas. He has an unhappy expression on his face and when he hears Mukuro's loud sobs, he runs to the kitchen.

Giotto does not know who this person is and does not recognize him, and as he watches the two meet he can tell that they know each other for sure. "Mukuro!" He yells, quite shocked with what he is seeing. The teen kneels down next to him, and can tell by the almost empty look on his face that he is completely broken. He knows what happened, and that is why he is here. Thanks to his brother he found out, and only because of his brother did he push him out of his way as he ran to this house.

Mukuro's sister, Chrome died on her way to the hospital.

He knows how strong their bond is, so hearing this news worries him very much. Even though Mukuro is very stricked with getting involve in any sinful thing, Hibari still likes him a lot. He is friendly, smart, and strong. He respects him a little and can't help but want to kiss him just once. Mukuro refuses, despite how much it hurts his friend deep down.

Much to the black-haired teenager's surprise, Mukuro reaches up for Hibari's head and brings him down, until their lips touch. He vowed not to be sinful, but since he has failed to save his sister, there is no reason left for him to do good. She was all he had in his life, and now that she is gone, he will give Hibari what he has always wanted.

Mukuro brings Hibari's right leg over to the other side of him, and positions his rear end just above his length so he would be sitting on that very spot. Their lips part and Hibari looks down at him, surprised. "I will finally make love to you." Mukuro allows himself to fall into the sin of lust, and disgust an irritated Giotto as the two begin to strip and make out. He doesn't want them to be happy, and that is why he will separate them.

Hibari moans loudly as Mukuro thrust into him on top of the soft bed belonging to Mukuro. It has been months since he wanted this. His touches, kisses and affection. He is so happy to have it all right now, and he can't wait to become Mukuro's lover and spend the rest of his life with him.


	5. Ao

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Ao**

Mukuro sits in a corner of the kitchen, a knife positioned right below his chin as he is very tempting to die at this moment .He loves Hibari, he loves him madly but now, now everything is just unfair. He's dead. He left the house after their intense moment and, an hour later his brother calls him telling him he's dead. He just collapsed on his way home, and his brother was completely shocked and hurt when he saw him through a window.

What if, Mukuro's wonders, what if he never had sex with Hibari. Would he still be alive? Probably not, because his beloved sister still died when he had looked after her so lovingly. Giotto watches as he holds the knife carefully, but with a face full of emptiness, like the one he had years ago. He did not cause this, either. He did not kill either of those beloved people to Mukuro.

He couldn't, even if he wanted to. They were away from this land so he want unable to do anything. They died somehow, and the how part is a total mystery. He knows Mukuro blames Giotto or something supernatural for this, but Giotto swears that he did not do this.

What he did was, change the time on Hibari's watch and make him leave the house. Luckily for him, the teenager had an appointment of some sort, so he immediately left when they were done.

The sound of a door suddenly being slammed opened made Giotto turn round and see the shock of his life. A teenager with silver hair comes storming towards the kitchen, and it's not because he is another teenager that shocks Giotto, but he resembles G. in every way. Their hairstyle and eyes look just the same. "Mukuro!" The teen yells, as Giotto wonders how is this possible. G. never had a lover, so there is no way he had a descendant.

_Flash back_

_"Giotto, I'm going out for a while now, please take care." The red-haired male said, before putting on his green scarf. Giotto did wonder where he got that from. G. never liked the color green and preferred purple much more, that's why he bought him a purple scarf. But even with this question in mind, Giotto does not say anything about it and gives him a nod. "I will." That's when G. leaves the house and comes back the next morning._

_End of flash back_

Giotto never got the time or right mind to wonder where he had gone, and now that he thinks about it, he believes that G. really had a lover who, bore him a child. This is possible, but why wouldn't he say anything? Was it because he broke their trust because of his obsession with D. Spades? If so, then that would only mean that...

"I know you're upset that my brother is dead,"

Giotto freezes.

'Brother? Did he just say, brother!'

A puzzle pops into Giotto's mind as he gets the impression, that the black-haired teenager was this boy's brother, meaning that...He was also G.'s descendant. Blue eyes that were once filled with rage look at the two sad teenagers with shock and concern, until a hand taps him on his ghostly shoulder and cause him to spin round.

It was his lover.

Ao is a beautiful woman that he fell in love with and kissed and held tightly, before he met D. Spades. A few days before he met that traitor he lost interest in her or forgot about her because he had a lot of work to do. G. tried to help him with it, and he believes that G. never forgot her. The two never had a child together, but the two should still share strong love.

"Ao!" He gasped, shocked to see another five hundred year-old ghost still here. "Why do you look so worried? Giotto." She asks, her voice not like it usually was. Soft and gentle, rather than a bit harsh and demanding.

Filled with confusion and disbelief, Giotto is unable to speak, but Ao is.

"I thought you would be happy now that this boy's closets people are dead." Giotto looks unhappy, only because he didn't really want them dead, well, he didn't want them dead immediately he met them. Especially the black-haired boy, who was a relative to a very important friend. Also, he was unsure what she was talking about. She shouldn't even be able to know anything about D. Spades or these teenagers. "I killed them for you and yet you're still unhappy?"


	6. Mistake

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Mistake**

Giotto almost choked while trying to gulp. He knew he wouldn't die but he would suffer a little. With what she said, Giotto didn't want to believe anything anymore. She killed them? Those two children! Why!

He looked away from the displeased woman as he held his neck tightly and tried to make sense of all this. He has a really hard time believing everything because he disbelieved everything he had just heard.

"I know about Demon Spades. I bore him his child." That statement made Giotto turn round and look at her. Shock was written all over his face. "When you died, he knew he could take me and my virginity, earning himself a descendant who he could somewhat brag about. That boy over there," She pointed towards the sobbing Mukuro. "Is my descendant, and I love him. But for you I will kill him too and everyone else I see a threat to your plans."

Giotto didn't want to hear any of this. All this, was caused by his mistakes and disloyalty to a friend, who's descendant is now dead by the hands of his own lover. A lover who was stolen from him, and causing him to do this because of the child she gave him. He felt unhappy, and a bit sick with all of this. The pain Mukuro has is too great, but that doesn't mean he has lost his grudge to him. To kill him now or torture him won't do anything. G.'s very own descendants are close to him, mostly because they don't know what happened during his own time but, that doesn't give him the right to harm him anymore.

Because of his hatred for D. Spades, a blood relative to G. is dead and a blood relative to Ao is dead too.

The handsome young teenager, who died so meaninglessly. The sweet little girl, who died so painfully.

They were not meant to die from the beginning, and he was not meant to exist in this world. This was all his doing, not Ao's. She had only carried out his own plans, his own rage, that blinded him quite a lot and he only carried such frustration because, he betrayed a friend.

Ao was getting unhappy with his reaction to her work, and that is why she suddenly set fire to the place. She also has a grudge against D. Spades, and since she is unaware about G.'s descendant, she allows him to die too. Giotto fails to stop her since she has drifted away, back to the other world.

The kitchen, is on fire again. The silver-haired teenager is shocked and eager to get both of them out live. Mukuro is unwilling to live any longer, and seeing this event, only gives Giotto once last flash back.

_Flash back_

_The walls are recovered in fresh blood, that came from the dying man on the floor. Giotto looks at him with a hurt expression as he give him his final words. "I...told you...so." His heart stops and his eyes close, his body freezes and the fire grows. D. Spades must be watching, but he doesn't care, he will die after his friend._

_End of flash back_

Giotto rushes to the aid of the two teenagers and pulls them out of the room. With an emotionless body Mukuro does not react but the other is very shocked. They are thrown right outside the house, and they safely land onto the street. Giotto watches as the relative of a friend gets to his knees and looks into the house, seeing nothing strange but he light of the flames. He looks back at Mukuro who's still hurt, and while he tries to bring him back to his senses, Giotto allows himself to be stay inside the room, and feel the horrible pain before everything is burnt to the ground.

That is when he disappears, back to where he belongs.

_"Gomen nasai, G."_


	7. Epilogue

**Title **: Flames And Descendants

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Three years later_

Despite the great lose he just had, Mukuro had become an assassin. It is the only job he finds fit for himself, especially after he learns who were his ancestors.

Along side Gokudera, he did some research about their ancestors after they managed to find out who was the previous owner of the house. Gokudera was the one who to come up with the idea as Mukuro recovered, and curiosity was the one that led them to doing this research.

Even after learning about their ancestors' lives, the two remain friends, mostly for the sake of Gokudera's brother.

Well, since it is the past anyway, Mukuro doesn't bother thinking about it much or talking about it to Gokudera, no, Doctor Gokudera.

The silver-haired male has got the idea that the doctors who picked up his sister weren't good enough, so he will show him what a doctor can really do. Mukuro laughs at the thought before killing a target with a rifle. Before he sneaks away back into the shadows, he holds up a pocket watch and kisses it.

Past maybe past, but when you're in love, you can never let something go.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author** : For those who have read this story right towards the end, let me thank you you all for sharing your time. Thank you very much.

At first, I did not intend to add Hibari into the story, or any 6918, but since I am addicted to it, I just _**HAD**_ to put it in. And if anyone has anything_ nice_ to say about this story, feel free to review it or send a private note.

Thank you once again.


End file.
